Insérez un titre créatif
by PetitPentagram
Summary: TRADUCTION. C'est totalement embarrassant étant donné qu'avant ça, la seule interaction qu'on ait eu a été des signes de tête occasionnels dans le couloir mais il y a une putain de grosse araignée dans ma baignoire et tu as l'air d'être le genre de voisin sympa, s'il-te-plait, aide-moi. AU vu sur tumblr
1. Chapter 1

Salut !

Ca faisait un bail ! Me revoilà avec une traduction. Je remercie **TheUltimateOTP** de m'avoir autorisé à la traduire, c'est trs gentil. J'ai adoré cette histoire, toute mignonne, et j'espère que vous adorerez aussi.

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Putain de merde. Putain de _merde_ ! Putain de **merde** !

Ça c'est une grosse araignée balèze. Dont je ne vais pas m'approcher à moins de trois mètres. Parce que je suis totalement un grand garçon.

Je sors de la salle de bain, fermant rapidement la porte pour que le démon ne puisse pas sortir. Je m'arrête juste devant la porte très hésitant sur la marche à suivre.

Je ne peux pas appeler qui que ce soit. Je n'ai pas de colocataire. Je n'ai pas de voisin que je connaisse. En fait, j'ai parlé trop vite, il y a ce gars que je croise parfois dans les couloirs… Je crois que sa chambre est, genre, la 218 ou quelque chose comme ça…

Beaucoup plus rapidement que d'habitude, Je sors de mon salon et remets mon sweat retiré plus tôt pour couvrir mon torse nu, et mon pantalon qui avait aussi été abandonné, parce qu'en effet, je me déshabille quand je suis tout seul dans mon appartement que je ne partage avec personne. La vie de grand garçon dans sa forme la plus pure.

Je sors par la porte, ne prenant pas la peine de la fermer, et amorce courageusement le mouvement dans le couloir. Quand j'arrive au numéro 218 je frappe fermement à la porte et attends. Je peux entendre de l'agitation, un chat crier pendant un moment, et toute une gamme de vocabulaire.

La porte s'ouvre finalement et je me présente poliment. « Bonjour… monsieur… Je m'appelle Alec Lightwood… »

« Oh ! Tu vis au 224, c'est ça ? » dit-il manifestement surpris de me voir. Ses yeux ont une teinte de vert et doré absolument magnifique, et sont même plus que simplement hypnotiques.

« Ah…ouais… » Je ne suis pas très sûr de ce que je fais réellement. Je suis plutôt timide la plupart du temps donc c'est très déconcertant pour moi… surtout maintenant que je parle vraiment à cet homme magnifique.

« Je suis Magnus, au fait. Magnus Bane. » fit-il d'une voix pétillante avec une joie contagieuse. « Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi ? »

Je soupire et regarde mes pieds. « C'est totalement embarrassant étant donné qu'avant ça, la seule interaction qu'on ait eu a été des signes de tête occasionnels dans le couloir mais il y a une putain de grosse araignée dans ma baignoire et tu as l'air d'être le genre de voisin sympa, s'il-te-plait, aide-moi. »

« Attend ! Mon chat est fantastique à ce genre de choses. Une seconde, je vais le chercher ! » dit-il avec beaucoup d'effervescence.

* * *

A bientôt j'espère ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, que je sache ce que vous aimez ou non, pour une future fic !


	2. Chapter 2

Petite suite improvisée, suite aux reviews. Je ne pensais pas l'écrire, pas aussi tard, surtout sans autorisation de l'auteur originale, mais je me tiens prête à supprimer ce chapitre si problème il y a.

POV et style assez différent, et c'est assez court et assez banal, mais qui sait, peut-être que ça vous plaira?

Merci encore à NekoReta, Tristana702, flayra, Tifffff, MarinaPotterBlack, Sissi1789, SunWings, emiliekurusu et Burning Asteria pour leurs reviews ainsi q'à

Aomine Daiki-chan, Elwande, Emiemy, Leajanvier, MarinaPotterBlack Misatelle, Tifffff, Tristana702, emiliekurusu et marco29830 pour les follow et

Aomine Daiki-chan, Dissemblables, Elwande, Emiemy, Hjeolr, Leajanvier, MarinaPotterBlack, Misatelle, MissSiri2001, MissYoYo, MonLivreOuvert, SunWings, emiliekurusu, kachiri15, khloe21, marco29830, morgane lucas .58 et sterek1934 pour la mise en favori.

* * *

Contrairement à ce qu'Alec aurait pu penser, ses rapports avec Magnus ne changèrent pas suite à l'Incident bien qu'il l'ait tout de même évité autant que possible sans être grossier. En fait, il le voyait même plus souvent dû à une rumeur qui s'était propagé comme une trainée de poudre dans le campus.

Magnus Bane et Alec Lightwood vus ensemble dans l'appartement du plus timide des deux.

Peu de temps après, Alec reçut la visite de sa sœur et de son frère Jace, qui n'en finissaient plus de le taquiner sur son béguin « trop mignon ». Bien sûr, les étudiants étant pour la plupart des idiots, ils avaient alors commencés à lancer des paris sur la nature de la relation des deux hommes, confortés dans leur idée par les Jace et Isabelle qui représentaient chacun un camp.

Un soir il entendit frapper à sa porte et soupira en se désespérant de ne plus pouvoir passer une soirée tranquille sans son frère pour l'embêter.

« Jace, tu pourrais -  
\- Non pas Jace, fit Magnus lorsque Alec ouvrit la porte. Magnus, le voisin héroïque.  
\- Avec un chat héroïque plutôt, grommela Alec en le laissant tout de même entrer.  
\- et pourtant c'est moi que tu as appelé à l'aide, répliqua Magnus en suivant Alec avec un sourire en coin. Jace n'était pas disponible ?  
\- Il aurait été trop occupé à se foutre de moi. De l'eau ? »

Magnus hocha la tête et s'installa sur une chaise en observant son environnement. C'était seulement la deuxième fois qu'il entrait ici, et la dernière fois, il avait été trop occupé à jouer les héros.

« Donc je repensais à cette question de vie ou de mort qui nous a fait nous rencontrer, et je me disais qu'en échangeant nos numéros, il y aurait une réponse plus rapide et moins embarrassante si une telle situation devait se reproduire, annonça Magnus, fier de voir Alec rougir en entendant cela. Je pourrais même venir avec un costume de Superman cette fois, et mener le combat épique contre les monstres digne de Spielberg.  
\- Je ne suis pas sur que ça aide les rumeurs, ni même le harcèlement que je subis de la part de Jace et Izzi, répondit finalement Alec après une longue pause. Mais si on retire le costume de superman, alors je peux peut-être te donner mon numéro ?  
\- Nous avons un accord ! décida Magnus avec un air faussement sérieux, notant son numéro dans le téléphone d'Alec pendant que celui-ci faisait de même. Puis après un temps de réflexion, Quelles rumeurs ? »

Alec rit en pensant que Magnus se moquait, mais il déglutit en comprenant qu'il devrait lui expliquer. Ce qu'il fit en bafouillant quelque peu.

« Oh, c'est juste ça ! J'ai tendance à ne pas écouter les rumeurs, les gens ne m'aiment pas assez pour qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit d'intéressant dans ce qu'ils disent de toute façon. »

Alec allait demander plus de précision lorsque la porte de son studio cogna contre le mur à cause de l'enthousiasme de sa sœur.

« Alec ! J'ai besoin de tes conseils pour ce garçon – OH ! »

Izzy se stoppa net en voyant que son frère n'était pas seul.

"Bonjour à toi aussi Izzy, fit Alec d'un ton amusé  
\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un invité, s'excusa faussement Izzy, ravie de voir les choses évoluer pour son frère.  
\- J'allais y aller, fit Magnus, je passais en coup de vent avant de m'enfermer pour réviser toute la nuit. Amusez-vous bien !  
\- Tu peux rester, fit Alec prêt à tout pour éviter d'écouter Izzy rêvasser sur sa dernière conquête.  
\- Je dois vraiment travailler, malheureusement. Mais appelle-moi un de ces jours, et on se fera quelque chose."

Il partit en souhaitant une bonne soirée aux deux Lightwood.

Alec rougit sous le regard inquisiteur de sa sœur. Il appellerait Magnus, sans aucun doute.

* * *

Suite ou pas, je ne sais pas encore.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut !

Me voilà donc avec une petite suite, rien de bien original mais j'aime bien écrire sur ces deux là, surtout des trucs mignons. Pas trop la période mais j'ai tellement hate d'être à halloween que j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher :p

Merci à **Misatelle** et **Burning Asteria** pour les reviews, ça fait super plaisir !

* * *

De Magnus _: Izzy m'a invité à sa soirée d'Halloween, je pensais qu'on pourrait y aller ensemble_

De Alec _: Je comptais y aller pour faire plaisir à Izzy, mais je ne resterai probablement pas longtemps_

De Magnus : _On pourra finir la soirée à regarder de mauvais films d'horreurs avec du popcorn dans mon appartement alors_

Alec rougit en lisant le sms de Magnus. Depuis quelques semaines qu'ils se parlaient régulièrement, il avait toujours évité de se retrouver dans l'appartement de l'autre garçon. Magnus lui plaisait, mais il avait suffisamment l'impression de s'être ridiculisé devant lui depuis leur rencontre. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait envie de passer sa soirée avec l'asiatique. Mais celui-ci parlait-il d'une soirée amicale ou d'un rencard ? Ses joues le brulèrent à l'idée d'avoir un rencard avec Magnus.

De Magnus : _Ou pas, comme tu veux._

Il avait du mettre trop de temps à répondre et Magnus avait mal interprété son silence.

De Alec : _Avec plaisir. Tu auras quel déguisement ?_

De Magnus : _Superman évidemment_.

De Alec : _Halloween n'est pas censé faire peur ?_

De Magnus : _…Batman alors. Et toi ? Je te verrai bien en Dracula_

De Alec : _Izzy m'a préparé un déguisement, mais elle ne me le donnera que lorsque j'irai l'aider à préparer la soirée, donc aucune idée._

Alec soupira en imaginant le déguisement que sa sœur pouvait avoir prévu pour lui. Il allait encore se sentir idiot à côté de ses frères et sœurs qui attiraient l'attention. Au moins aurait-il la paix si tout le monde se concentrait sur eux. Et puis, il aimait bien Halloween, tout le monde mettait de côté son orgueil pour s'amuser et personne n'avait peur du ridicule donc il en profitait chaque année pour engranger le plus de bons souvenirs possible en famille.

Les Lightwood avaient cette règle d'or disant qu'Halloween était l'une des trois occasion dans l'année où tout est permis et pardonné. Pour Alec qui se sentait écrasé par le regard de ses parents (qui ne savaient toujours pas qu'il était gay et que ça n'allait pas changer, malgré leurs esperances) c'était une vraie bénédiction. C'était également pour cela qu'il avait accepté l'invitation de Magnus. Il savait que de toute façon, personne ne pourrait rien y redire, et cela ferait une jolie parenthèse avant de devoir anticiper les semaines d'examens qui suivraient à la fac.

Ce fut presque en sifflotant qu'i sortit de son appartement le lendemain pour aller aider sa sœur à tout préparer pour la soirée au domicile familial. Mais il fut rapidement surpris de voir une paire de pieds se caler sur son rythme. En levant la tête il vit Magnus lui sourire.

" J'ai proposé de venir aider à l'organisation, tout le monde sait que je fais les meilleures soirées du campus ! annonça-t-il fier de lui. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas si on fait le chemin ensemble, je me suis dit que ça économiserait un peu d'essence vu qu'on rentre ensemble."

Alec rougit en voyant Magnus lui faire un clin d'œil à la fin de sa tirade. Il bafouilla un petit bonjour avant que Magnus, intérieurement attendri, ne prenne pitié et ne relance la conversation. Il parla pour deux de ses cours et des dernières aventures de son chat. Le temps fila à toute allure et bientôt ils se trouvaient devant la porte des Lightwood. Magnus alla pour frapper mais Alec retint sa main, montrant la clé qu'il possédait en ricanant. Magnus haussa les épaules en riant et se laissa entrainer à l'intérieur.

"Ah enfin vous êtes là ! salua Izzy, d'or et déjà dans son déguisement de Wonder Woman. Venez, toutes les décorations ne vont pas s'installer seules !"

Sans même leur laisser le temps de déposer leurs vestes, elle les poussa vers le grand salon qui ne ressemblait pour le moment pas à grand chose, des cartons à moitié ouverts trainant ici et là, les decorations moitié dedans moitié dehors.

"Ne restez pas plantés là! Le reste de la maison est déjà décoré il ne reste que ce salon. Je vais chercher le costume d'Alec pendant que vous installez tout et on pourra préparer les boissons et snacks ensemble ensuite."

Secouant la tête devant l'énergie toujours débordante de sa sœur, Alec commença par sortit le contenu des cartons pour évaluer la situation. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de savoir où allait quoi et avec l'aide de Magnus, le salon fut transformé en un rien de temps.

"Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous les garçons, fit Izzy en revenant une heure plus tard. Alec, voilà ton costume !"

Alec se tourna pour voir ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir prévu pour lui cette année et se figea en voyant ce qu'elle tenait.

Un costume de Superman.

Il entendit le rire étouffé de Magnus à côté de lui et lui lança un regard en coin. L'étudiant asiatique leva les mains en signe de reddition mais ne put s'empêcher de rire ouvertement. Après quelques secondes à essayer de garder son calme, Alec abandonna et rejoint Magnus dans son hilarité.

Izzy les regarda avec un air vaguement ennuyé, consciente qu'elle ratait quelque chose mais était trop heureuse de voir les deux jeunes hommes se rapprocher pour se plaindre ou demander des explications. Elle tirerait les vers du nez à Alec bien assez tôt, autant qu'il profite de son répit.

"Je te laisse aller te changer pendant que je sors les boissons et les snacks, annonça sa sœur. Toi aussi Magnus, j'ai vu que tu avais un sac avec ton costume!"

Quand ils redescendirent en tant que Superman et Batman (et il anticipait déjà toutes les blagues que pourrait faire le geek avec qui sortait avec Izzy), Jace venait d'arriver et il bouda en voyant que son costume de Dracula ne collait pas à ceux de sa fratrie.

"C'est une soirée Halloween ou soirée DC? railla-t-il récoltant un rire de Magnus et Alec.

\- Quand on a des atouts, on les montre, répondit simplement Izzy en passant un regard appréciatif sur les corps des deux étudiants à ses côtés.

Jace leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas, les premiers invités arrivant à la porte en fanfare.

Deux heures et demi plus tard, alors que les enceintes crachait du son suffisamment fort pour réveiller les morts, et que tout le monde abusait sérieusement de la boisson, Alec commençait sérieusement à avoir la migraine. Il s'était isolé à la cuisine, seul lieu en partie épargné par le tapage, pesant e pour et le contre de partir maintenant. Magnus le trouva là quelques minutes plus tard, presque à l'agonie de devoir supporter des étudiants saouls.

"Izzy s'est isolé avec son copain et Jace est en train de draguer une rousse, je dirais que c'est le moment parfait pour s'eclipser, sourit-il, appréciant le soulagement qui s'afficha sur le visage du brun. Un sourire franc apparut ensuite. Alec hocha la tête et saisit la main que Magnus lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever. Ce dernier ne la lâcha pas une fois le brun debout, mais au contraire l'utilisa pour l'entrainer à travers les invités pour s'échapper de la maison.

Une joie presque enfantine les saisit une fois à l'air libre, dont ils profitèrent quelques minutes avant de monter en voiture.

"Marathon de mauvais films d'horreur et pop corn? proposa à nouveau Magnus, pour entendre de vive voix la confirmation.

\- Avec plaisir" répondit Alec.

Magnus hocha la tête et mit le contact.

* * *

Je commence à croire que cette histoire va durer longtemps si je continue à rajouter des petits chapitres ^^  
Qu'en avez vous pensé? une tite review pour en parler?


	4. Chapter 4

Petite suite, motivée par les reviews et maintenant que la vie universitaire me laisse quelque peu respirer. Je ne pensais pas l'écrire, pas aussi tard, mais c'était Noël et ça m'a inspiré.

C'est très court et assez banal, mais qui sait, peut-être que ça vous plaira?

Merci encore à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews depuis la dernière fois : Muriel Lavigne et Misatelle. Ca fait plaisir !

* * *

C'est un cognement sourd contre la porte qui réveilla Alec ce matin-là. Sans même à avoir à regarder l'heure, il savait qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt pour que quiconque vienne le déranger et il grogna instinctivement et repoussant sa couverture.

C'est en entendant rire un peu plus loin qu'il ouvrit les yeux, paniqué, avant de se détendre en voyant Magnus. Mais une seconde plus tard, il paniqua de nouveau quadn son cerveau traita l'information.

"Magnus? Que fais-tu dans mon appartement?

\- Erreur mon joli, c'est toi qui est dans mon appartement, répondit Magnus en se félicitant intérieurement d'être capable de faire rougir le brun. On s'est tous les deux endormis en regardant des films nuls hier soir, mais sois rassuré ! Mon sofa est de la plus haute qualité et je suis ravi que tu en aies apprécié le confort."

Oh. La soirée d'Halloween. Films pourris et pop-corn avec Magnus. Ca lui revenait maintenant. Mais s'ils s'étaient tous les deux endormis… Il rougit en espérant ne pas avoir été trop affectueux dans son sommeil avec Magnus. Ce dernier allait d'ailleurs lui proposer le petit-déjeuner quand le tambourinement à la porte reprit.

"Attends ici et finis de te réveiller, je vais voir qui est cet imbécile", avertit Magnus, frustré de voir sa belle matinée être gachée.

"Salut Magnus ! salua à bout de souffle Jace. T'as pas vu Alec?

\- C'est pour ça le -

\- Personne n'a de nouvelles depuis hier et il ne répond pas à son telephone, continua le blond sans l'écouté, légèrement paniqué. On a retrouvé ses affaires chez nous et il ne se serait jamais baladé avec son déguisement donc avec l'alcool qui coulait à flot hier soir on s'est dit que - "

Le blond continua à articuler mais les sons ne sortaient plus. Les yeux écarquillés, il fixait quelque chose derrière Magnus.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jace? s'inquiéta Alec, en arrivant derrière Magnus. Il est trop tôt pur que tu sois déjà levé un lendemain de soirée."

L'allure débraillée et les cheveux en bataille, Alec bailla en attendant la réponse de son frère, ne remarquant même pas qu'il avait encore la majeure partie de son déguisement de Superman et qu'il avait l'air complètement ridicule.

Le blond ne répondait toujours pas, et Alec s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Un coup d'oeil à Magnus lui fit remarquer que ce dernier le fixait avec une lueur étrange dans le regard, et il détourna la tête en rougissant. Personne ne parlait et le brun commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

"J'en reviens pas de devoir 20 dollars à Izzy, finit par dire Jace sous les regards interrogateurs des deux autres. Vous avez pas perdu de temps ! Mais je suis content pour vous, ca va te faire du bien Alec "

Il marmonna encore plusieurs pseudo-formules de politesse en reculant pour laisser Magnus fermer la porte et dégaina son téléphone dès que celui-ci la ferma effectivement.

"Izzy, tu as mis quoi dans ton ponch hier? Figures-toi que je viens de sortir de chez Magnus et…"

Alec et Magnus et regardaient, perdus pendant une seconde. Magnus comprit vite et son sourire en coin fit comprendre à Alec ce que Jace sous-entendait.

"Je crois que je ne me lasserait jamais de te voir rougir, nota Magnus. Mais en attendant, pourquoi ne pas prendre le petit-déjeuner maintenant que nous sommes tous deux réveillés ?"

Alec rougit encore plus mais hocha la tête.

* * *

Suite ? Pas suite ? Dites-moi ce qui vous intéresse :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello!

Me revoila avec un autre chapitre, plus long parce que le dernier était assez court il faut bien le dire ^^

Merci encore une fois à **Muriel Lavigne** pour sa review, qui me fait super plaisir ! C'est bien simple, y'a peut-être qu'une personne mais ça suffit déjà pour me motive à écrire ! Je poste avant la fin de mes vacances parce que je vais être occupé, donc ce chapitre va pouvoir combler le silence le temps que je fasse mes bagages et autres.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alec n'avait pas encore fermé la porte de son appartement qu'il se fit agressé physiquement. Quelqu'un lui sauta dessus alors qu'il verrouillait la porte et il ne put pas voir qui c'était avant d'être relâché.

« Aleeeec ! Raconte à ta sœur préférée ta soirée avec Magnus ? demanda Izzy, impatiente avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Izzy…

\- Je suis tellement contente pour vous deux, je vous soutiens à fond et il va enfin t'aider à sortir de ta coquille ! » continua la brune sans laisser le temps à son grand frère d'enchainer.

Alec soupira, mais sourit de façon indulgent en voyant le bonheur de sa sœur. Il ne s'y trompait pas, elle était contente pour lui, mais autant de bonne humeur signifiait surtout qu'elle n'allait pas le laisser parler. Secouant la tête en écoutant d'une oreille distraite, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir un café, bien mérité après avoir été réveillé de façon si abrupte par Jace.

Il eut le temps de finir de boire son café et de commencer à ranger son appartement avant qu'Izzy ne commence à bouder parce qu'il ne l'écoutait plus raconter ses inepties.

« il ne s'est rien passé, avoua enfin Alec.

\- Rien ? Mais tu as dormi chez lui ! protesta sa sœur, voyant ses théories se faire démentir plus chaque seconde.

\- On a regardé des mauvais films d'horreur, mangé du pop-corn parce que je ne supportait plus le monde à la soirée, et on s'est endormi devant je en sais plus quel destination finale. C'est tout, répéta-t-il come s'il parlait à un enfant.

\- Même pas un petit bisou ?

\- Izzy !

\- Même quand tu étais endormi ? provoqua la plus jeune, faisant rougir Alec, autant de gêne que d'indignation.

\- Izzy ! Calmes-toi et va t'occuper de Jace et sa nouvelle copine si tu veux bien, j'ai des exams la semaine prochaine. »

Malgré les essais nombreux de la jeune femme, Alec ne décrocha pas un mot de plus sur le sujet, et elle abandonna bien vite, sachant depuis le temps quand laisser son frère tranquille. Et puis s'il avait raison, elle s'occuperait en priorité de Jace et de sa rousse avant de revenir à la charge quand Alec serait plus calme et ouvert à la discussion.

Alec poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement quand sa sœur quitta enfin son appartement. Qui se transforma ensuite en soupir de dépit en voyant la dose de travail qu'il avait s'il voulait effectivement réussir son examen de la semaine suivante. Tant pis pour sa fatigue, certaines choses étaient plus importantes.

Il alla se préparer une autre carafe de café et se mit au travail, démotivé alors qu'il n'avait pas encore commencé. Que celui qui avait inventé les sciences politiques pourrisse en enfer…

C'est plusieurs heures plus tard, presque hagard qu'il sursauta en entendant toquer à la porte. Surpris de voir le soleil presque à l'horizon, il voulut regarder l'heure mais son téléphone n'avait plus de batterie. Décidant que cela pouvait attendre, il alla plutôt ouvrir sa porte. C'est qu'il était populaire aujourd'hui…

« Magnus ? s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant la porte. Un problème ?

\- Oui, un gros ! Ces cernes autour de tes yeux ! Non pas que tu en sois moins mignon, mais il faudrait penser à prendre plus soin de toi, mon cher, répondit l'asiatique en pénétrant dans l'appartement comme s'il y vivait.

Alec lui jeta un regard un peu perdu, n'ayant pas tout à fait compris tout ce que l'autre disait, avant de fermer la porte encore grande ouverte et de le suivre dans sa propre cuisine.

\- Il faudrait aussi penser à recharger son téléphone, sinon tu vas être dérangé sans cesse par tous ceux qui ne peuvent pas vérifier que tu n'es pas mort d'ennui devant tes cours, continua Magnus. Mais comme je suis génial, et que je me doutais que quelque chose comme ça allait arriver, surtout comme tu ne répondais pas à mes textos, j'ai décidé de t'amener le diner ! finit-il victorieusement en soulevant le sac de nourriture à emporter qu'Alec venait à peine de remarquer.

\- Merci ? fit Alec, encore un peu groggy à cause de sa journée de révision – et parce qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis son petit-déjeuner avec Magnus.

Son ventre choisit ce moment pour se manifester, et gargouilla si fort que les voisins purent probablement l'entendre. Magnus gloussa et le brun rougit, son cerveau traitant finalement toutes les informations qui lui avaient été donné ces dernières minutes.

Magnus leva les yeux au ciel gentiment en voyant cette réaction ô combien prévisible – mais tellement attachante ! Il tira une chaise et vint délicatement guider Alec jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoie, prenant place face à lui quand ce fut fait.

Alec ne put rien faire d'autre qu'accepter de se faire guider, et remercia tout de même Magnus de s'être dérangé pour lui.

« Tut tut ! tout le plaisir est pour moi, ton minois commençait à me manquer. Maintenant mange, sinon cela va refroidir »

Alec regarda ce que Magnus lui avait amené et vit avec surprise des curly fries, du poulet et de la glace en dessert. Ce fut avec plaisir qu'il commença son repas, sous le regard attendri de Magnus qu'il ne remarqua pas tellement il était concentré sur la nourriture divine. Magnus commença alors à manger lui aussi, ravi de voir le brun apprécier l'attention.

Quand tous deux eurent fini leur repas et qu'il ne resta plus que le repas, Alec avait repris son attitude habituelle et s'excusa rapidement auprès de Magnus le temps de mettre son téléphone en charge et de voir les messages qu'il avait manqué. Il décida de lire en priorité ceux de l'asiatique et de ses frères et sœurs, mais il note tout de même avec une pointe d'appréhension que son père lui avait envoyé un sms il y avait de cela plusieurs heures qui était malheureusement resté sans réponse. Après avoir rassuré tout le monde et s'être excusé pour son manque de batterie, il ouvrit enfin le message de son père.

[De : Père. 13H24]

 _Alec, viens déjeuner avec moi ce mercredi. Nous avons à parler._

Craignant d'avance ce qu'il pouvait avoir à lui dire, il confirma tout de même qu'il y serait avant de retourner vers Magnus.

Ce dernier venait de jeter les dernières traces de leur repas quand il passa le seuil de la cuisine.

« Maintenant que tu as repris du poil de la bête, annonça Magnus, je vais te laisser à tes occupations. Je t'ai déjà assez dérangé pour la soirée. »

Bien sûr, il aurait adoré rester plus longtemps, mais il savait Alexander timide, et ne voulait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin en voulant trop, trop vite. Non, il allait suivre les conseils de son amie, et laisser le jeune homme s'habituer à lui d'abord. C'est pourquoi il fut surpris quand il entendit ce que Alec proposa par la suite.

« Je me disais…, commença-t-il en rougissant de nouveau. J'ai suffisamment travaillé aujourd'hui et manger cette glace devant un film parait une bonne idée… Tu veux rester ? Si tu n'as rien de prévu bien sûr ! » se rattrapa le jeune homme tout de suite, ne voulant pas paraitre trop cavalier.

Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait le courage de soudainement inviter Magnus comme ça, peut-être de la soirée de la veille qui s'était bien passé, ou juste le fait que l'asiatique semblait apprécier sa compagnie assez pour lui rendre visite. Mais c'était des choses qui se faisaient entre amis, non ? Magnus ne verrait rien d'autre dans l'offre et il pourrait tout de même profiter pendant que tout allait encore bien.

Magnus lui était agréablement surpris de l'offre, mais hésita à répondre tout de suite. Il n'avait rien de prévu, ses prochains examens ne seraient pas avant plusieurs semaines et après la soirée de la veille, tout le monde ou presque cuvait encore dans leur coin. Mais il avait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas comporté de manière uniquement amicale avec quelqu'un qui lui plaisait qu'il doutait de tenir une autre soirée.

Taisant son hésitation pour pouvoir passer du temps avec l'autre jeune homme, il accepta joyeusement.

« C'est bien toi qui me disait qu'il n'avait jamais vu le seigneur des anneaux ? proposa-t-il aussitôt. C'est l'occasion idéale ! »

Voir sourire Alec malgré ses joues en feu était un bonus non négligeable.

* * *

Alors ? Toujours ravi de la suite? Une petite review fait toujours plaisir même pour critiquer ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello!

Me revoila avec un autre chapitre, plus court que le dernier mais j'ai été pas mal occupé avec le début du deuxième semestre qui arrive ^^ Le prochain sera plus long pour me faire pardonner. Je crois que ça devient une habitude de faire un chapitre court et un long à la suite XD

Merci encore mille fois à **Muriel Lavigne** pour sa review, fidèle et tellement positive à chaque fois ! J'espère que cette suite te conviendra ;) Je m'excuse d'avance pour les chapitres qui vont suivre, avec ma vie amoureuse non-existante, j'ai bien peur de tomber dans tous les clichés imaginables XD

Merci également à **Voidthehunter** d'avoir mis une alerte sur la fic, ça fait super plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le premier film se finit très vite, les sortant de leur torpeur. Ils prirent quelques minutes pour jeter leurs déchets et passer aux toilettes avant de s'installer et regarder les deux derniers films à la suite.

A la plus grande joie de Magnus, Alec avait l'air d'apprécier le film, posant parfois quelques questions mais de manière générale, il se contentait de fixer l'écran pour ne rien manquer.

A plus de minuit lorsque le premier film s'était fini, il sentait qu'aucun des deux n'allait beaucoup dormir.

Magnus partit aux WC pendant qu'Alec sortait quelques snacks et couvertures pour qu'ils soient installés confortablement sur le sofa. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard pour trouver Alec l'attendant pour lancer le deuxième film. Avec un sourire et un clin d'œil, il appuya sur la touche démarrer et s'installa plus confortablement à coté du brun.

Alec se tendit un peu lorsqu'il s'approcha mais se détendit très vite, se concentrant davantage sur le film. Magnus connaissait les films par cœur, ayant passé ses premières années de fac à les regarder dès que ses cours le stressaient trop, alors il jetait parfois quelques regards à son compagnon, essayant de retrouver dans ses expressions ses propres émotions la première fois qu'il voyait ces films.

Il était tellement absorbé par son visionnage qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer et le sons de reniflement étouffés le sortit de sa torpeur. Un peu inquiet, il se tourna vers Alec pour voir que ce dernier était tout simplement ému par la fin du dernier film.

Voulant le réconforter quelque peu, il en profita pour initier un contact et appuya son épaule contre celle du brun. Il ne savait pas comment le brun réagirait aussi fût-il surpris de le voir sursauter à son contact et chercher à s'éloigner tout en lui jetant un regard en coin. Peiné mais compréhensif, Magnus reprit sa position d'origine pour laisser son espace à Alec.

« Dois-je en conclure que tu es convaincu ? demanda-t-il plutôt pour briser la tension.

\- Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir raté cela pendant aussi longtemps, avoua Alec.

\- Et moi je n'en reviens pas qu'avec une fratrie comme la tienne, aucun d'eux n'ait comblé cette lacune ! C'est pourtant un des chefs d'œuvre du cinéma ! Un incontournable ! Un –

\- J'ai compris, rit Alec oubliant un instant ses émotions devant l'emportement de l'asiatique.

Après encore quelques blagues pour achever de distraire Alec, Magnus s'estima ravi de la situation et se prépara à rentrer dans son appartement. Il allait se lever, au grand dam d'Alec, quand un main tirant sur sa manche le retint.

« Magnus… Pour mon mouvement de recul… »

Alec ne savait pas comment expliquer à l'autre garçon qu'il n'avait jamais eu de contact humain en dehors de Jace et Izzy. Il allait le prendre pour un asocial et ses chances avec lui retomberaient à zéro. Pour autant, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de voir Magnus mal interpréter son geste pour du dégout ou pire. Pas après la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer.

« Je… Enfin – »

Il en perdait ses mots et n'osait meme plus croiser le regard de l'autre. Magnus lui se tenait là, prêt à écouter mais perdu quand à ce que l'autre garçon voulait lui dire. Il se doutait bien que le geste n'était pas malicieux ou intentionné, mais l'hésitation d'Alec le faisait douter des raisons derrière le recul. Les pires hypothèses se bousculaient dans sa tête.

« Alexander, sourit finalement Magnus, hésitant à prendre la joue d'Alec dans sa paume mais se ravisant. Tant que ce n'était pas spécifiquement contre moi, je peux attendre que tu sois prêt à m'expliquer.

\- Bien sûr que non ! s'indigna Alec. C'est juste que –

\- Alors ne t'en fais pas. Je vais bien, tu vas bien, et dès que la période d'examen sera passée, on pourra se refaire une soirée pour combler ton manque de culture cinématographique ahurissant. »

Bouche bée, Alec ne put qu'acquiescer, un peu honteux toutefois de ne pas pouvoir s'exprimer sur un sujet aussi simple. Magnus sourit une dernière fois à Alec, sa bonne humeur de retour, et se leva du sofa pour rejoindre son appartement. Une fois la porte passée cependant, il poussa un soupir heureux.

De sa soirée, il ne retint cependant qu'une seule chose : il avait sa chance avec Alec.

Revigoré, il se promit qu'il ferait attention mais que l'opération séduction pouvait officiellement commencer.

* * *

Alors ? j'avoue qu'écrire leur soirée me rendait nerveuse, donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez


	7. Chapter 7

Hello!

Me revoila avec un autre chapitre, un peu en retard? mais mes cours ont recommencé et j'essaie de me concentré sur ça en priorité, j'espère que vous comprenez. Vous ne perdez pas complètement au change puisque ce chapitre est, si je ne me trompe, le plus long de cette fic ! 2500 mots, rien que ça ! Un peu plus sombre peut-être par contre. Pour ceux qui voulaient voir le déjeuner entre Alec et son père, vous allez être servis !

Pardon si j'écorche un personnage que vous aimez, mais je mets ma vision de certains personnages. Ca peut ne pas plaire à tous.

Merci encore dix mille fois à **Muriel Lavigne** pour sa review, ma si fidèle lectrice que j'espère ne jamais décevoir avec cette fic.

Merci également à **Dissemblables** pour sa review et son follow. Merci aussi pour son PM qui m'a rappelé qu'on était lundi et que je devrais peut-être me dépêcher de poster le nouveau chapitre haha

Merci aussi à **Marionnette0116** d'avoir mis une alerte sur la fic, et à **Cicie.L** et **mnonchou** pour les favoris ça fait super plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Pendant plusieurs jours, Alec et Magnus se concentrèrent chacun sur leurs études et à part quelques hochements de tête dans les couloirs et le texto occasionnel, ils ne se croisèrent presque pas.

C'était tout aussi bien, car le jour du déjeuner avec son père approchait et Alec était une boule de nerf, à peine capable d'interagir avec Jace ou Izzy. Ceux-ci essayaient évidemment de le réconforter et de l'encourager – les jours où Robert Lightwood se comportait comme un con intolérant étaient en effet de plus en plus espacés et moins intenses depuis que chacun d'eux savait se montrer mur et responsable. Pour autant, cela n'aidait pas le jeune homme à se détendre. Surtout à quelques heures du rendez-vous fatidique.

« Alec, soupira Jace, respire et calmes-toi. Il ne peut rien te faire sans faire souffrir son image et de toute façon, Izzy et moi on sera là au cas où.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Alec

\- Aah on ne t'a pas dit ? Le petit copain d'Izzy et Clary sont apparemment amis d'enfance alors on a transformé mon rencard de mercredi en double rencard. »

Le faux air d'innocence de Jace ne trompait pas Alec, mais ému lui-même, il n'allait certainement pas lui en faire la remarque. Il gardait encore en mémoire l'altercation violente avec son père quand il n'était pas sur de vouloir suivre le chemin des études qu'on lui avait tracé et il ne voulait pour rien au monde remettre ça. Bien que Jace ait raison, la plupart du temps depuis qu'ils avaient tous trois commencé la fac, Robert les ignorait simplement, trop concentré sur le petit dernier à modeler à son image.

« Allez, ça va bien se passer. Tu as cédé devant ses exigences, ou du moins tu lui as fait croire, alors il n'a aucune raison de s'en prendre à toi aujourd'hui. »

Jace était dans une forme rare ce jour-là, plein d'encouragements. Alec pariait que son propre déjeuner avec Clary, Izzy et le petit ami geek de cette dernière – Samuel ? Stephane ? – y était pour quelque chose.

A son grand amusement, et bien qu'ils le nieraient si cela devait se savoir, ils appréciaient tous les deux Simon et ce qu'il apportait à Izzy. Certes pas autant qu'ils adoraient le taquiner parce que Izzy était leur petite sœur adorée et que c'était toujours plus drôle de jouer le grand frère surprotecteur quand il n'y avait pas grand risque.

Jace excellait particulièrement à jouer celui qui n'avait aucune confiance en Simon et bien que le petit geek sorte avec Izzy depuis déjà presque 6 mois, il flippait encore à chaque fois que le blond lui jetait un regard de travers.

Alec ricana rien que d'y penser.

« Ravi de te voir te détendre, railla Jace.

\- Combien de temps tu crois que ça va prendre à Simon pour comprendre qu'on se paie juste sa tête ? demanda simplement Alec.

\- Izzy nous laisse encore continuer jusqu'à leur un an, répondit laconiquement le blond. Ca lui fera un magnifique cadeau pour fêter leur relation – s'ils tiennent jusque-là. »

Alec leva les yeux au ciel mais ne releva pas la pique. Un coup d'œil à son téléphone lui fit savoir qu'il était l'heure de se préparer s'il ne voulait pas être en retard à son déjeuner.

Jace l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie du campus, rejoignant ensuite Clary. Après un dernier mot d'encouragement, et lui avoir rappelé qu'il serait rejoint dans le restaurant par leur drôle de double rencard à peine 30 minutes plus tard, il le laissa seul pour rejoindre le restaurant.

Il arriva avec précisément deux minutes d'avance sur l'horaire convenu et ne fut pas surpris de voir son père en train de s'attabler. La ponctualité était un trait de famille durement acquis.

« Alec ! Quel plaisir de te voir ! » sourit Robert Lightwood en s'approchant pour une poignée de main.

Le sourire paraissait trop figé pour être sincère et la poignée de main trop froide pour qu'Alec ait réellement l'impression d'être face à son père. Comme à son habitude, il avait choisi une table dans le fond pour être loin des regards curieux et Alec l'en remercia. Les quelques murs d'eau qui servaient de séparation entre les diverses tables qui se trouvaient dans cette partie du restaurant ajoutaient à cette impression de tranquillité.

Une fois les salutations d'usages effectuées, Robert se rassit dos à la porte principale comme à son habitude. Les diverses allées et venues distrayaient souvent les quelques clients qu'il emmenait dans ce restaurant et il pouvait ainsi jauger avec qui il faisait affaire.

Alec prit donc place face à lui, prenant grand soin de soulever et non glisser sa chaise sur le sol pour éviter tout crissement désagréable. Face à la porte principale et au reste du restaurant, il pourrait savoir quand Jace et les autres arriveraient et les verraient probablement quelle que soit leur table. Un petit réconfort pour Alec qui savait que son père attendait qu'l ne finisse de scanner les horizons pour entamer la discussion.

« Alec, je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été, comment dire, un père très chaleureux. » commença tout de suite Robert.

Pas de ronds de jambes ou presque, directement dans son petit speech préparé pour ce qui les forçaient à se voir pour la première fois depuis trois mois, pensa Alec. L'introduction laissait à désirer, l'euphémisme n'étant pas une figure de style très flatteuse pour quiconque ayant été témoin des événements depuis l'adolescence du brun.

Fort heureusement, la serveuse arriva à ce moment-là pour prendre leur commande, du moins leur entrée ou apéritif et Alec cacha un petit sourire en voyant son père ravaler son agacement à être coupé dans son élan.

Après avoir commandé pour eux deux – parce que même pour sa nourriture, Alec n'avait pas droit de parole semblait-il – il recommença son petit discours.

« Alec, malgré nos récentes interactions tendues, réessaya-t-il, et Alec dut tousser pour s'empêcher de rire jaune, tu restes mon ainé, mon fils que j'aime. »

 _Mais bien sûr !_

Alec allait tuer Jace un de ces jours. Il déteignait un peu trop sur lui et ses remarques désobligeantes n'allaient aider personne.

Quand on parle du loup, se dit Alec en voyant la porte s'ouvrir sur le quatuor qui allait peut-être rendre cette journée meilleure pour lui. Il s'installèrent sur le côté du restaurant, restant dans le dos de Robert Lightwood un maximum et ne pas se faire voir. Il détourna vite les yeux pour ne pas attirer l'attention, profitant du fait que leurs plats arrivaient. Il picora légèrement son assiette le temps d'organiser ses pensées.

« … que je voudrais que tu me répondes sincèrement. »

Alec se reconcentra sur ce que son père disait. Apparemment, ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire car il avait cette ride sur le front qui disait que si ce qu'il entendait ne lui plaisait pas, il saurait avoir recours à la manière forte et l'obtenir de toute façon.

« Es-tu de quelque façon que ce soit impliqué avec cet excentrique dont tout le monde parle en ce moment sur votre campus ? »

Et voilà.

Alec arrêta même de respirer sous le choc. Il n'espérait pas cacher son amitié avec Magnus pendant longtemps mais il pensait avoir tout de même le temps de ne serait-ce que de rêver un petit peu à ce que cela ferait d'avoir un vrai ami pour une fois.

Maintenant il devait choisir quoi dire. Et il ne voulait pas mentir alors pour une fois il fut tout à fait honnête et ouvert avec son père.

 _« il n'a aucune raison de s'en prendre à toi aujourd'hui »_

FAUX.

Mais quelle erreur de ne pas voir le coup venir !

 _« Il ne peut rien te faire sans faire souffrir son image et de toute façon, Izzy et moi on sera là »_

Il jeta un coup d'œil à leur table et il ne fut pas surpris de voir que Jace et Izzy s'étaient installé de façon à garder un œil sur lui. Cela le réconforta et après avoir respiré un bon coup, il regarda son père dans les yeux avant d'avouer.

« Nous sommes amis. »

Robert se détendit à ces mots et cela laissa un arrière-gout amer dans la bouche d'Alec, qui cessa de manger soudainement.

« Pendant quelques temps, j'ai cru que tu allais me dire que vous étiez… enfin… Mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Je suis ravi de voir que tu t'es assagi avec le temps, même prétendre que toi et ce garçon êtes du même monde est cruel pour lui. » sourit Robert, détendu.

C'était donc ça.

Jace n'avait probablement pas entendu l'échange mais il ne doutait pas que son langage corporel – et celui de son père – lui suffisait pour s'inquiéter. Il le vit se tendre dans son siège du coin de l'œil.

« Nous sommes du même monde, répliqua Alec, nous sommes tous les deux étudiants sur ce campus, peu importe qui nous sommes en dehors.

\- Alors reste ami avec lui, le ton pincé de celui qui n'avait pas tout à fait ce qu'il voulait fit frémir Alec. Tu auras au moins profité de ton… année sabbatique pour te soigner, et quand tu reprendras l'entreprise tu te rendras compte de toi-même que tu n'as pas de temps pour ce genre de personne. »

Ce n'était pas tant ce que son père disait qui choqua Alec, mais el fait qu'il le dise si ouvertement, et d'un ton calme. Il semblait sur de ce qu'il disait et Alec commença à avoir la nausée.

« Me soigner ? je n'étais pas malade. »

Et c'était la pure vérité. Alec savait qu'il tendait le bâton pour se faire battre, mais avec Jace qui veillait sur lui, et Izzy, il commençait à en avoir assez de devoir courber l'échine devant son père. N'était-ce pas assez qu'il ait accepté de faire ses études pour prendre sa succession ? Devait-il aussi accepter ce genre de langage ?

« Ta perversion. » asséna Robert Lightwood.

Si Alec avait su ce que cela ferait que d'entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche d'un homme qu'il avait idolâtré quand il avait 5 ans, il se serait retenu de poser sa question. Rigide et tout d'un coup frileux, il se recula dans son siège autant qu'il le pouvait sans être visiblement impoli. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Jace tourner toute son attention vers lui en saisissant le mouvement.

Perversion.

Est-ce qu'il le pensait vraiment ou était-ce une façon tordue de se venger de sa petite rébellion avant la fac ? Il ferma les yeux, compta jusqu'à dix, et les rouvrit. Qu'il aille au diable.

« Je suis gay. »

Il eut le petit plaisir de voir son père sursauter et perdre ses moyens. Il rougissait et il dut cacher ses mains tremblantes sous la table, mais cette fois, il ne donnerait pas le plaisir à son père de gagner à son jeu pervers.

Celui-ci racla sa gorge pour reprendre contenance.

« Alec, réfléchis deux minutes à ce que tu dis.

\- Oh mais j'y ai réfléchis, répondit le brun. Tous les jours depuis que j'ai 14 ans. Je. Suis. Gay. »

Cela sembla énerver particulièrement Robert, à la grande satisfaction d'Alec.

 _« Il ne peut rien te faire sans faire souffrir son image et de toute façon, Izzy et moi on sera là »_

Merci Jace de lui avoir donné cette petite mesure de pouvoir. Maintenant, quoi qu'il arrive, Robert en souffrirait autant qu'Alec.

« Je te donne une dernière chance de cesser ces enfantillages. Je n'ai pas élever d'ingrats incapable d'obéir ou de se montrer décent et digne de moi ! »

C'était à ce même stade qu'Alec avait cédé les rares fois où il s'était opposé à son père. La dernière fois, il avait fallu plusieurs mois à vivre chez des parents éloignés et à mérités un pauvre salaire pour pouvoir payer son logis et sa nourriture pour qu'enfin Alec ne retourne à New York. Et il l'avait seulement fait car sa mère l'avait fait chanté dans le dos de Robert. Mais son père avait eu sa victoire à chaque fois.

Pas aujourd'hui.

« Ma réponse restera la même, répondit enfin Alec avec un calme qui le surprit lui-même. Peut-être cette fois-ci, en public, Robert n'aurait pas recours à la violence physique et se contenterait de l'insulter ? Les insultes il pouvait encaisser.

La couleur rougeâtre de son visage, et sa respiration sifflante n'allait pas dans ce sens. Alec jeta un dernier regard rapide vers Jace – toujours à l'affut – avant le déchainement.

« Comment oses-tu ? tonna Robert en se levant. Ce pauvre idiot causait même une scène devant tout le restaurant. Une petite tapette comme toi, un moins que rien et tu oses me manquer de respect alors que je t'ai élevé et donné tout ce que tu as ? »

Alec resta assis, immobile, ne voulant pas lui donner l'excuse dont il avait désespérément besoin pour asséner le premier coup. Tout le monde s'était tut, mais Robert ne le remarqua même pas, sa vision réduite à son fils indigne en face de lui. Jace se rapprocha lentement, Izzy à ses côtés, et Alec sourit intérieurement, ravi de pouvoir toujours compter sur eux.

« Lève-toi et oses me regarder dans les yeux comme un homme si tu en es bien un ! »

Alec soupira mais se leva, la tête haute malgré les larmes qu'il sentait prêtes à arriver d'ici peu. Quelque chose dans son attitude dut particulièrement énerver Robert, car la seconde d'après, il lui fonçait dessus, prêt à le tacler. Alec fit un pas sur le coté pour l'éviter mais ne réagit pas assez vite quand Robert se saisit d'un couteau à beurre sur leur table pour l'utiliser contre lui. Il l'effleura à peine mais sans Jace pour intervenir, il aurait réessayé sans aucun doute.

Le raffut ayant attiré le manager, celui-ci appela la police, calma les quelques clients et bientôt le calme était revenu.

Alec, lui, ne sentit pas tout de suite sa sœur le guider pour aller s'asseoir à l'air frais, encore choqué des événements. Un couteau ! Son père avait non pas utilisé ses poings comme à l'accoutumé, mais carrément une arme. Pourquoi un tel extrême ?

Le voyant incapable de répondre à leur questions, les policiers autorisèrent Jace à ramener Alec à son appartement, lui donnant néanmoins des consignes pour un rendez-vous dans les 48 heures qui suivraient.

C'est en entendant le verrou de sa porte d'entrée qu'Alec eut finalement une réaction.

Pour la deuxième fois seulement depuis qu'il le connaissait, Jace vit Alec pleurer. Il sanglotait à chaude larmes, semblant incapable de s'en empêcher. La main sur le blouson de Jace se contracta jusqu'à lui faire mal mais il se tut, guidant un pas après l'autre Alec jusqu'à sa chambre.

Sans jugement aucun, il le laissa évacuer des années de larmes non pleurées, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme finalement épuisé contre lui. S'installant pour que tous deux soient confortablement installés sur le lit, malgré leurs vêtements, il resserra son étreinte et pour la première fois, veilla sur le sommeil du brun comme un grand frère.

* * *

Alors ? ce chapitre m'a donné un peu de mal mais d'ici peu ça devrait aller mieux pour Alec x


	8. Chapter 8

Hello!

Me revoila avec un autre chapitre, à l'heure plus ou moins cette fois, meme si celui-ci ne fait que 2000 mots. Mais j'ai eu du mal, je n'aime pas faire souffrir ce pauvre Alec, et j'ai eu du mal à me remettre d'une soirée haha

Je continue de mentionner des persos du canon. Pardon si j'écorche un personnage que vous aimez, mais je mets ma vision de certains personnages. Ca peut ne pas plaire à tous.

Merci encore dix mille fois à **Muriel Lavigne** pour sa review, ma si fidèle lectrice que j'espère ne jamais décevoir avec cette fic.

Merci également à **Dissemblables** pour sa review. Ca fait toujours super plaisir d'avoir la vision d'autres personnes sur l'univers dont les persos sont tirés :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jace ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit-là.

Alec se crispait à intervalles réguliers dans son sommeil et il essayait tant bien que mal de le calmer. Quand enfin il sembla plonger dans un sommeil plus profond peu avant l'aube, Jace s'autorisa à somnoler avant de devoir gérer la journée qui s'annonçait.

C'est une main sur son épaule qui le réveilla. Il s'attendait à voir Alec mais c'était en réalité Izzy, qui avait utilisé sa clé pour entrer dans l'appartement du brun comme ils le faisaient tout le temps. Vérifiant qu'Alec dormait toujours, il la suivit à la cuisine pour se faire un café, attendant qu'elle parle.

« Robert est en garde à vue provisoire, annonça-t-elle. Etant donné les témoins présents, Alec n'aura qu'un minimum d'informations à donner et décider de porter plainte ou non.

\- C'est déjà ça, annonça Jace. Mais je suis pas sur qu'il veuille se donner la peine de porter plainte.

\- On le convaincra, il est plus que temps de lui rendre la pareille après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous ! »

Souriant tristement, Jace tendit l'oreille pour surveiller une fois de plus l'état d'Alec. Captant le mouvement, Izzy baissa le ton :

« Il va s'en sortir ?

\- Physiquement ? Il a à peine une égratignure, comme il aurait pu avoir en s'entrainant même s'il faudra quand même la désinfecter. Emotionnellement… »

Jace ne finit pas sa phrase. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser. D'un côté, il était heureux que le brun ait enfin tenu tête à Robert – et qu'il l'ait fait devant témoin ! – mais le voir s'effondrer après coup avait fait du mal au blond. La seule et unique fois qu'il avait vu pleurer son frère adoptif avait été plus d'un an et demi auparavant quand leur petit frère s'était noyé pendant leurs vacances.

« Il va avoir besoin de nous, et je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter de mettre Alec et Maryse dans la même pièce pendant quelques temps, annonça finalement Jace.

\- J'ai annulé mes rendez-vous aujourd'hui, répondit Izzy, et pour les prochains jours. L'histoire commence déjà à faire le tour du quartier donc Simon a même proposé de m'aider à faire l'entremetteur pour que je puisse être là autant que possible. Il va détester ça mais il ne faut pas qu'il reste seul.

\- Merde, jura Jace, il faut que j'appelle Clary…

\- Simon l'a mise au courant, la calma sa sœur en lui saisissant l'épaule pour le calmer. Pour l'instant, tu n'as qu'à t'occuper d'Alec avec moi et on avisera ensuite. »

Jace soupira mais hocha la tête tout de même. Voyant qu'il était encore tôt et comme ils étaient tous deux fatigués, ils retournèrent auprès d'Alec pour essayer de somnoler encore un peu. Chacun allongé de chaque côté du brun, ils étaient serrés mais avec un peu de chance, cela rassurerait Alec quand il se réveillerait.

Plusieurs heures passèrent, et Jace et Izzy furent réveillés par Alec qui essayait de se dégager de leur étreinte.

« Hey, fit Izzy. Relax, tu peux prendre ton temps

\- C'est pas ça c'est juste que –

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, continua Jace, on est là pour toi.

\- Je dois aller aux toilettes, finit Alec, encore groggy.

Jace se déplaça pour permettre à Alec de se lever ais lui demanda d'abord ce qu'il voulait pour le petit déjeuner – ou brunch étant donné qu'il était presque midi.

Pendant que le brun était à la salle de bain, Jace et Izzy aérèrent le salon et ouvrir les rideaux pour dissiper l'ambiance déprimante qui régnait. Jace se mit ensuite aux fourneaux pendant que sa sœur mettait la table. Elle bouda un peu mais le blond n'avait pas le tact nécessaire pour lui faire encore croire qu'elle savait cuisiner. Après avoir promis que c'était pour le bien d'Alec, elle dut s'avouer vaincue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alec sortait de la salle de bain fraichement lavé, et un brunch copieux l'attendait dans la cuisine. Ses yeux étaient gonflés et rougis mais on voyait qu'il avait fait l'effort de mettre des vêtements propres et ses cheveux goutaient encore après sa douche.

« Merci mais c'était pas nécessaire, marmonna Alec, gêné de déranger tout le monde pour si peu.

\- Pas de ça, fit Izzy. C'est la moindre des choses. »

Ils mangèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes. Alec leur jetait parfois quelques regards en coin et il était visiblement mal à l'aise, hésitant, ouvrant la bouche pour parler avant de la refermer avec un soupir à fendre l'âme. Finalement il se lança :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ?

\- Tout dépend, répondit Izzy. Les flics attendent ta déposition. Tu peux choisir de porter plainte ou non.

\- Sachant que vu le nombre de témoin, si tu portes plainte, il y a une grande probabilité qu'il purge une peine en prison pour crime de haine, ajouta Jace.

\- Dans tous les cas, reprit Isabelle, les gens commencent à en parler, donc les affaires de Robert vont en souffrir.

\- Donc tant qu'à faire, autant porter plainte et tourner la page une bonne fois pour toute », finit Jace.

Alec resta muet quelques instants et les deux autres pensèrent pendant quelques minutes qu'ils l'avaient peut-être un peu trop poussé. Au final, il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme mais admit que porter plainte était probablement la meilleure option.

« Sinon les gens vont penser que je suis faible. »

Jace et Izzy eurent beau lui répéter que personne ne penserait ça de lui, et surtout pas parmi es gens qui lui étaient les plus proches, Alec s'était refermé sur lui-même dès qu'il eut admis qu'il devrait porter plainte.

L'idée de dénoncer son père lui retournait l'estomac affreusement. Il avait beau savoir que c'était son éducation stricte – et s'il était tout à fait honnête, probablement un peu de manipulation émotionnelle – qui le faisait réagir ainsi, il se sentait sale de devoir expliquer à des inconnus à quel point son père salissait son nom et comment il le rabaissait depuis quelques années.

Perdant l'appétit, il ne finit pas son assiette mais Jace ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

« Je sais que tu n'en as pas envie, mais il vaudrait peut-être mieux aller au poste de police pendant que peu de gens sont encore au courant sur le campus, prévint-il. Et peut-être faire un tour au gymnase ensuite pour se défouler. »

Avec un grimace, Alec hocha la tête, se saisit de son manteau, et fit signe à Jace de passer devant. Izzy sourit tristement puis laça son bras à celui d'Alec pour l'accompagner. Le rappel qu'il n'était pas seul fut apprécié par Alec qui posa sa main sur le coude de sa sœur.

Fort heureusement, ils ne croisèrent personne qu'il connaissaient sur leur chemin et bientôt, il se trouvèrent au poste de police. Jace et Izzy s'inquiétait visiblement mais pendant qu'Alec expliquait les événements de la veille à un policier en privé – un certain Luke, qu'ils avaient déjà vu en compagnie de Clary – on leur expliqua que l'apathie apparente d'Alec était en fait une réaction normale, et que cela se dissiperait quand le plus dur serait passé.

Eux qui pensaient passer une bonne partie de leur journée au commissariat furent surpris de voir que moins d'une heure s'était en réalité écoulé, et après avoir vérifié qu'Alec était toujours partant, ils prirent la direction du gymnase où ils avaient l'habitude de s'entrainer.

Alors qu'ils se changeaient dans les vestiaires, Alec sortit quelque peu de son état apathique mais à la place passait son temps à surveiller ses arrières comme si quelqu'un allait arriver et finir ce que Robert avait commencé. Parler au policier avait fait remonter les événements de la veille avec tant de violence qu'il avait du mal à se convaincre qu'il s'en était sorti sans rien de plus qu'une écorchure. Et les paroles de Robert tournaient encore et encore dans sa tête.

« Il ne t'approchera pas, fit Jace. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre de lui.

\- Mais et s'il avait raison ? demanda Alec. Peut-être que je mérite vraiment rien d'autre. »

Jace se stoppa, yeux écarquillés et incapable de formuler une réponse. Il balbutia quelques sons mais son choc l'empêchait de répondre. A court d'idée, il saisit l'avant-bras de son frère et serra, prenant peur de le voir partir en courant devant son incapacité à formuler sa pensée pour le rassurer.

Izzy le regarda tout aussi choquée de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Rouge de colère, elle se planta devant son frère, mains sur les hanches, et lui demanda d'un ton sec :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là si c'est ce que tu penses ? Tu crois qu'on perd notre temps à essayer de t'aider peut-être ?

\- Izzy, intervint Jace

\- Non. Il n'a pas le droit de raconter des conneries pareilles ! J'ai déjà perdu un frère, je refuse d'en perdre un autre et surtout pas à cause de ce genre de réflexions débiles. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vos engueulades sur ta sexualité se transforment en abus physique mais je sais que c'est fini et qu'il ne te touchera jamais.

\- Stop ! cria Jace. Tu n'aides pas là.

\- Mais elle a raison. Depuis presque deux ans, je vous fait vivre un enfer à chaque fois qu'il est question de Robert, fit Alec.

\- Tu es encore trop à vif pour juger, annonça Jace. On va se défouler, se vider l'esprit et on recommencera cette discussion au calme, sans personne qui risque de nous interrompre. »

Izzy grogna quelque peu mais admit que sa colère était davantage dirigée contre Robert que son frère et que soulager sa tension lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Debout sur les tapis de judo, chacun s'échauffa avant de réviser les prises et techniques qu'ils avaient passé tellement d'années à apprendre. Une fois suffisamment concentré, ils se défièrent en petits combat qui fit sortir de leur tête toute l'histoire avec Robert temporairement.

C'est avec le sourire qu'Alec retourna aux vestiaires avant de le perdre en se souvenant de la raison de leur entrainement impromptu. Jace lui fit une tape dans le dos amicale avant de se diriger vers la douche pour le ramener à la réalité mais Alec n'oubliait pas qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de choses à raconter une fois qu'il seraient tous de nouveau à son appartement.

La tête dans les épaules pour paraitre moins grand et moins se faire remarquer dans la rue, Alec laissa une nouvelle fois Jace leur frayer un chemin dans les rues animées de la ville et du campus. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'il s'était arrêté une fois sa porte déverrouillée et lui rentra dedans. Jace le coupa dans ses excuses en remuant un bout de papier sous son nez. Un peu effrayé de voir ce que cela pouvait être, il fut mi-soulagé, mi-embarrassé de voir que c'était un mot que Magnus avait fait glisser sous sa porte.

 ** _Très cher Alexander,_**

 ** _J'ai entendu parler de l'incident. En cas de besoin, j'ai de la glace, des dvd et un canapé suffisamment grand pour y être tous deux confortables sans empiéter sur l'espace de l'autre._**

 ** _Tu sais ou me trouver_**

 ** _Magnus_**

« Juste amis hein ? railla Jace devant la mine rougie de son frère.

\- Juste amis », confirma Alec, incapable de complètement cacher son visage rougi.

 _Mais bien sûr_ , railla intérieurement Jace.

Mais au moins, Alec était sorti de sa morosité. Pour une fois, il ferait une exception. Les explications pouvaient attendre, ce soir ils allaient se changer les idées.

* * *

Pardon d'avoir tué Max. J'ai rien contre lui promis !


	9. Chapter 9

Hello!

Me revoila avec un autre chapitre, qui m'a légèrement échappé, vous verrez en lisant.

Je continue de mentionner des persos du canon. Pardon si j'écorche un personnage que vous aimez, mais je mets ma vision de certains personnages. Ca peut ne pas plaire à tous.

Merci encore cent mille fois à **Muriel Lavigne** pour sa review, ma si fidèle lectrice que j'espère ne jamais décevoir avec cette fic. Je rougis à chaque fois que je lis els reviews

Merci également à **Dissemblables** pour sa review qui commençait de façon assez originale xD

Enfin, merci à **machonjuli** pour sa review et le follow, ravi de voir de nouvelles personnes s'intéresser à cette fic !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Comme un air de déjà-vu, Alec se réveilla ce matin-là avec Jace à ses côtés. Un coup d'œil à son réveil lui apprit qu'il était encore beaucoup trop tôt pour que ce dernier se réveille alors il le laissa finir sa nuit tranquillement et partit préparer son café matinal. Veillant à ne pas trop faire de bruit, il prit une douche rapide en attendant que la cafetière se remplisse et une fois des vêtements propres enfilés, il se sentit enfin bien dans sa peau.

Une petite voix lui rappelait en fond ce qui s'était passé deux jours auparavant et il faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Jace et Izzy lui avaient toujours été d'un grand soutien pour lutter contre ses idées noires mais il allait bien falloir qu'il apprenne à se débrouiller tout seul.

Après tout, si son retour d' « année sabbatique » lui avait bien appris quelque chose, c'est qu'il n'avait pas encore assez de force de caractère pour vivre et se débrouiller seul, ou en tout cas, sans son frère et sa sœur. Il était pourtant l'ainé, de peu vis-à-vis de Jace mais tout de même.

Il alla pour prendre son café au salon quand il vit que sa sœur dormait sur le canapé. Il crut un instant l'avoir réveillé avec ses activités matinales mais il n'en était rien. Souriant devant la mine angélique qu'elle avait dans son sommeil, il retourna à la cuisine avec son ordinateur pour continuer à travailler ses cours pour se distraire.

Plongé dans l'étude de la crise économique européenne de 1939, il n'entendit pas Jace se réveiller mais il sursauta en entendant le fracas d'une tasse.

Jace grogna en voyant son café lui échapper, et prenant pitié, Alec décida de lui verser une autre tasse qu'il posa sur la table. Avec un haussement de sourcil interrogateur, il regarda Jace hésiter à s'installer à table.

« Désolé, c'est juste que ton ordinateur ne survivra jamais à une autre catastrophe. »

Et c'était bien là le signe que Jace s'inquiétait trop pour lui, puisqu'en temps normal, non seulement n'aurait-il jamais fait preuve d'autant de maladresse, mais il n'aurait jamais fait mine de lui épargner quoi que ce soit. Avec un soupir, Alec enregistra son document, et alla reposer son ordinateur au salon.

« Content ? » railla-t-il pour la forme.

Jace n'hésita pas plus à s'affaler sur sa chaise, et Alec poussa un autre soupir, cette fois de soulagement en voyant enfin les choses reprendre leur cours normal. Il gardait en tête le fait que Jace voudrait probablement reparler de ses bafouillements de la veille mais étant donné son aversion aux discussions sentimentales, il pensait avoir encore quelques semaines de répit. Pour sa sœur en revanche…

Alec était en train d'échafauder un plan pour distraire suffisamment Isabelle lorsque Jace se racla la gorge pour lui signaler qu'il attendait une réponse.

« Désolé, fit Alec. Tu disais ?

\- Je te demandais ce que tu voulais faire aujourd'hui. L'université a probablement été mise au courant des événements, et ne t'en voudront pas de louper les cours aujourd'hui. »

C'était l'occasion parfaite. Non seulement si Jace était d'accord, il n'aurait pas à passer la journée seul – car cela rassurerait tout le monde de le savoir en compagnie de gens de confiance, peu importe à quel point il aurait voulu se plonger dans ses études et qu'on le laisse en paix – mais il éviterait aussi les interrogatoires de sa sœur.

« Je pensais.. commença-t-il avant d'^^etre pris d'un gros doute. Et si Jace disait non ? Ou voyait clair dans son jeu ? Je pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être, s'ils sont d'accord évidemment, passer la journée avec Clary et Simon.. »

S'il n'était pas en train d'essayer de paraitre plus sur de lui qu'il n'était, Alec aurait probablement ri devant la tête ahurie que tirait Jace en l'entendant avouer de vie voix qu'il voulait passer du temps avec le copain geek d'isabelle. Clary passait encore, avec le temps ils étaient même devenus plus ou moins bons amis, mais Simon ? Jace lui jeta un regard suspicieux et Alec ravala sa salive avant de continuer son plaidoyer.

« J'adorerais me barricader dans mon appart mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, donc je me disais que passer du temps avec des gens que j'apprécie est une meilleure idée que d'aller étudier à la bibliothèque pour me forcer à me socialiser.. »

 _Bon, peut mieux faire, clairement._ Alec n'avait jamais su mentir, c'était bien un de ses plus gros défauts.

N'empêche, Jace donnait davantage l'impression de le croire à moitié, si on partait du principe que la suspicion n'était plus présente dans son regard, juste de l'incrédulité. Il faut dire qu'il espérait probablement encore convaincre Alec qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à appeler à l'aide et à se reposer sur les autres. Très hypocrite, si vous vouliez l'avis du brun, mais il s'y était habitué.

« Mais quelle belle idée ! annonça vivement Izzy depuis l'encadrement de la porte menant au salon. On est même pas obligé de sortir, on peut se faire une journée jeu vidéo, comme ça tu n'auras pas à supporter ces imbéciles colporteurs sur le campus »

Jace et Alec n'ayant pas vu leur sœur arriver sursautèrent en l'entendant, puis grimacèrent à l'unisson en voyant qu'à peine levée, sa bonne humeur était déjà pus que présente. Aucun des deux n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre comment elle faisait cela, l'un étant taciturne de nature, et l'autre peu matinal.

Alec sourit tout de même en voyant l'enthousiasme de sa sœur, ravi que les récents événements ne l'aient pas trop bouleversée – et ravi qu'elle n'ait pas l'air d'avoir comprit sa manœuvre.

« Tu invites Magnus à nous joindre bien entendu ? » rajouta-t-elle d'un ton tellement innocent qu'Alec sut avant même de la regarder qu'elle allait le faire céder d'un seul regard de chien battu.

 _Ou peut-être pas._

Il semblerait que sa sœur soit tout à fait capable de voir à travers ses pathétiques tentatives de distractions mais lui laisse quelques heures – jours ? – de répit avant de relancer la discussion sur les sujets sérieux.

« Oui, Alec, tu invites Magnus ? » répéta Jace avec un sourire satisfait devant la tournure de la discussion.

Sachant qu'il ne pouvait lutter contre eux, Alec céda. Après tout, Magnus les avait déjà rencontré et si on faisait abstraction des personnalités plus que flamboyantes de tous, rien de trop gênant ne devait se passer.

N'est-ce pas ?

Alec songeait sérieusement à se cogner la tête contre un mur en y repensant.

Il aurait du se douter que rien ne se passerait comme il le voulait, et malheureusement, il avait la pire poisse au monde.

Dans sa barbe, il maudissait Jace et Simon pour avoir entrainé Magnus dans leurs délires de compétition « amicale » aux jeux vidéo. Et Izzy pour les y encourager, sachant que plus le ton montait, plus Alec regrettait de ne pas simplement s'être enfermé dans sa chambre ce matin, quitte à subir le sermon de Jace sur l'importance de _prendre soin de soi et d'accepter le soutien qui nous était offert._

Et combien de fois l'avait-il déjà subi qu'il pouvait le réciter par cœur à la place du blond ?

Clary lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule en le voyant se pincer l'arrête du nez en entendant une énième fois Simon protester devant la triche des deux autres. Il lui lança un sourire reconnaissant et lui proposa un chocolat chaud en attendant que les trois énergumènes qui leur servait d'amis ne se calme un peu.

« Je crois que Jace prend n'importe quelle compétition un peu trop au sérieux, grimaça Clary en acceptant son chocolat chaud avec plaisir. Mais je dois avouer que c'est la première fois que je le vois dans cet état, finit-elle en riant.

\- Je crois qu'il le fait surtout pour énerver Simon, songea Alec, la dernière fois, c'était une partie de fléchette dans un bar contre un ex d'Izzy et il l'a complètement détruit le pauvre.

\- Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter pour mon meilleur ami ? plaisanta Clary

\- J'ai comme l'impression que cette fois, ils ont tous deux trouvé leur égal » ricana Alec.

En effet, depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, Jace, Simon et Magnus s'étaient lancé le défi ultime : faire toutes les courses Mario Kart et voir qui en sortirait vainqueur. Ils étaient déjà à la moitié des terrains et si les scores étaient aussi serrés, c'est bien parce qu'ils trichaient tous. Simon était légèrement devant, mais rien d'irrattrapable pour les deux autres.

Alec avait commencé à regarder tout ça en riant, encourageant parfois Jace qui semblait à première vue être celui qui passait le moins de temps sur ce jeu, mais très vite, il s'était mis en retrait. Izzy encourageait à fond Simon, oubliant jusqu'à la présence de Clary à ses côtés et Alec se retrouvait à lui parler pour ne pas se sentir trop exclus.

Ils semblaient tous bien s'amuser mais il y avait comme un voile qui empêchait Alec de se sentir aussi à l'aise qu'eux. Alors il était allé à la cuisine se préparer une boisson chaude, espérant ainsi se remonter le moral. Il se sentait chanceux d'avoir Clary comme amie, elle faisait en général attention à ce qu'il ne se sente pas trop à la traine quand les trois autres trouvaient un intérêt soudain et immense pour quelque chose quitte à oublier avec qui ils étaient.

Il se sentait chanceux d'avoir des gens aussi passionnés autour de lui mais bien souvent il n'avait tout simplement pas assez en commun avec eux.

Il parla encore quelques minutes avec la rousse avant d'entendre un cri soudain dans la pièce d'à côté.

La première chose qu'Alec vit en passant le seuil fut sa console dorénavant endommagée et les visages gênés de Simon et Magnus. Jace lui, faisait l'innocent mais Alec pouvait assez bien imaginer ce qui venait de se passer. Simon et Jace s'étaient chamaillés, des cups avaient été échangés pour plaisanter jusqu'à ce que sa console reçoive un cup perdu. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Simon bidouillait sa console pour se rattraper de l'avoir abimer.

« Bon, et bien, il se fait tard, annonça Jace, peu discret. Tu viens Clary ? »

La pauvre se fit embarquer par la tornade blonde sans même avoir eu le temps de dire correctement au revoir à Alec – qu'ils étaient venus voir pour lui remonter le moral, Jace !

Suivant l'exemple du blond, Izzy emmena Simon, prenant quand même le temps d'emporter sa console avec la promesse de lui rapporter dès qu'elle serait réparée. Mais l'étincelle dans son regard ne trompait pas, et Alec savait que si Jace avait simplement voulu éviter de subir un énième sermon sur le fait de ne pas se battre chez lui, Izzy elle jouait les entremetteuses.

« Et ils se croient discrets » soupira Alec avant de se mettre au nettoyage des cadavres de bouteilles de soda en tout genre qui jonchaient l'appartement. Malgré ses protestations, Magnus l'aida à tout ranger, et en u rien de temps, son salon ressemblait de nouveau à un lieu de vie correct. Pour le remercier, Alec lui proposa un chocolat chaud que l'asiatique accepta volontiers.

Tous les deux gênés, Magnus relança tout de même la conversation.

« Je suis désolé pour ta console.

\- C'est pas grave, ça arrive tout le temps, dit Alec. D'ici quelques jours, Simon passera me la ramener rafistolée, et Izzy utilisera sa visite comme prétexte pour vérifier que je ne deviens pas ermite. »

Magnus rit devant la moue du brun, imaginant parfaitement la furie qui lui servait de sœur débarquer à l'improviste pour tenir compagnie à son frère. Les voir interagir pendant la journée lui avait permis de prendre note de pas mal de détails qui lui seraient utiles pour flirter avec Alexander mais il s'était surtout rendu compte de la distance que celui-ci mettait entre lui et même son frère ou sa sœur.

Sa bonne humeur retomba en repensant à l'attaque dont il avait été victime. Si ce dernier ne laissait jamais personne s'approcher trop près, comment arrivait-il à passer outre ? Il était certain que jamais Jace ou Izzy ne le laisserait tomber mais jusqu'à quel point pouvaient-ils réellement l'aider si ce dernier les gardait à distance ?

Alec vit très bien le sourire de Magnus s'effacer progressivement au fur et à mesure qu'ils semblait considérer un problème épineux. Et il avait un doute quant audit problème.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de rester, fit-il pour lui laisser une porte de sortie, tu avais probablement d'autres plans avant que je ne monopolise ta journée. »

Magnus sortit de ses pensées en entendant ce que le brun lui disait. Choqué, il ne sut pas tout de suite quoi dire.

« Mon cher Alexander, commença-t-il

\- Tout le monde m'appelle Alec, intervint Alec.

\- Certes, mais sauf si cela te dérange je préfère utiliser ton prénom en entier. Magnus balaya l'objection d'un coup de main désinvolte. Je disais donc, cher Alexander, que sauf si tu me dis que tu ne veux pas de ma compagnie, rester à papoter avec un apollon me semble être un programme plus qu'agréable », finit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Si le clin d'œil servait avant tout à sauver les apparences, il n'en restait pas moins sincère. Alec sembla le savoir car il rougit et baissa le menton pour éviter son regard. Magnus prit le temps de boire son chocolat pour lui laisser un temps de réflexion.

« Tu sais que.. hésita Alec avant de s'arrêter net. Il sembla vouloir abandonner avant de prendre sa décision et cracher le morceau avant de perdre son courage. Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches, mais tu pourras davantage le trouver ailleurs.

\- Je ne crois pas, non, répliqua Magnus du tac au tac. Si je voulais du sexe ? Oui. Une relation de quelques semaines ? Oui. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et pour l'instant je suis content d'être ton ami.

\- Pour l'instant ? Donc Magnus avait bien une idée derrière la tête.

\- Je crois que je t'ai fait comprendre que j'étais intéressé. Mais je sais aussi que je peux attendre que tu sois prêt. »

Alec resta bouche bée devant cette déclaration de Magnus qui se morigéna de ne pas faire preuve de plus de tact à peine quelques jours après l'agression d'Alec par son propre père. Mais si l'asiatique était sérieux quand il disait ça, Alec ferait mieux de lui annoncer tout de suite qu'il n'était pas le genre de personne qu'il fallait fréquenter.

« C'est juste que… enfin.. après mercredi, je suis même pas sûr d'être un jour… »

Frustré de ne pas pouvoir s'exprimer plus clairement, Alec s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase et se concentra sur son chocolat chaud pour ne pas voir la pitié dans les yeux de Magnus. Ce dernier finit sa tasse, se leva pour la poser dans l'évier et après avoir posé une main rassurante sur l'épaule d'Alec de la meme manière que Clary quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant, lui dit :

« On a tous un passé, un bagage plus ou moins lourd qu'on traine ou qu'on aille. Mais si un jour tu décides que peut-être laisser tes amis t'aider n'est pas une mauvaise chose, alors viens me voir. Je crois que j'ai assez abusé de ton hospitalité pour ce soir, alors essaie de profiter du calme pour te reposer et demain tu y verras peut-être plus clair. »

Magnus partit ensuite, laissant derrière lui un Alec confus et au bord des larmes.

* * *

Ooups? Promis, les choses iront mieux dès le prochain chapitre !


	10. Chapter 10

Hello!

Me revoila avec un autre chapitre, qui m'a légèrement échappé, vous verrez en lisant. Sujets sensibles évoqués, plus de précision à la fin pour ceux qui veulent être prévenus.

Je continue de mentionner des persos du canon. Pardon si j'écorche un personnage que vous aimez, mais je mets ma vision de certains personnages. Ca peut ne pas plaire à tous.

Merci encore et toujours à **Muriel Lavigne** pour sa review, ma si fidèle lectrice depuis le début qui me laisse des reviews adorables à chaque fois ! Pardon d'infliger encore plus de choses à Alec masi promis, Magnus sera là pour le rabibocher.

Merci également à **Dissemblables** pour sa review qui me flatte énormément. J'adore voir les gens réagir encore plus quand ce sont des réactions si vives !

Enfin, merci à **machonjuli** pour sa review. Un peu de patience, Malec est en route !

Et merci à **Grell S** pour le follow !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alec se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Pas moyen, il n'arrivait pas à dormir, encore moins seul maintenant que Jace était retourné dans son appart. C'en était presque pathétique à quel point passer deux nuit avec son frère le rendait dépendant de réconfort humain pour une tache aussi simple.

Pour autant, déterminé à se débrouiller seul, il se força à rester immobile jusqu'à ce que, d'une manière ou d'un autre, il arrive à dormir. Il aurait peut-être du s'en abstenir, mais la fierté était probablement le défaut le plus répandu dans sa famille, et Alec n'y faisait pas exception.

Son alarme sonna. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Regrettant d'avance la journée de torture qui l'attendait, bien qu'étant un samedi, il échapperait au moins aux cours, il se leva pour se préparer un café. Les yeux douloureux et secs, il abandonna lorsqu'il se brula pour la troisième fois et partit plutôt prendre une douche.

Une fois séché et habillé, il s'avachit sur son canapé en réfléchissant à ses options. Il pouvait soit travailler encore ses cours ou abandonner cette cause perdue d'avance pour essayer de dormir maintenant que le soleil était levé.

Maudissant d'avance le décalage que cela créerait dans son horloge biologique, il retourna s'allonger.

De son côté, Magnus regrettait quelque peu ses paroles de la veille. Il avait bien vu que le brun était à bout, et peut-être que le pousser autant n'était pas la meilleure solution, surtout si peu de temps après un événement suffisamment traumatique pour qu'il n'ait pas vu Jace quitter une seule fois son frère en 48 heures.

Alors certes, le blond semblait suffisamment confiant pour le laisser seul dorénavant mais de là à le forcer à avoir une conversation pénible… Il prit note d'éviter Jace tant que sa situation avec Alec restait dans le flou. S'installant sur son canapé, il lança une rediffusion d'une vieille série pour se changer les idées.

Jace et Izzy, eux, s'étaient presque par hasard retrouvé au même endroit. Le caveau familial. Leur petit frère Max y était enterré mais trop occupé par leur vie étudiante, ils n'avaient pas prit le temps de déposer des fleurs ou nettoyer la sépulture depuis quelques temps déjà.

« Je viens de finir de jeter les vieux pots de fleurs, mais sens toi libre de finir de nettoyer la sépulture, annonça Izzy en voyant le blond arriver une petite dizaine de minute après elle. Un simple grognement lui répondit. Okay, crache le morceau.

\- C'est juste… Alec. »

Les deux frères avaient toujours eu une relation très spéciale, étant les deux « grand frères » de la fratrie quand Robert avait décidé d'adopter le blond après la mort de sa famille. L'un avait toute l'apparence du fils prodige que leurs parents attendaient alors que l'autre en avait les résultats. De fait, malgré une compétition acharnée entre les deux garçons, ils n'avaient jamais eu trop de mal à se comprendre.

C'était quelque chose qu'Isabelle, plus jeune et né fille, et Max, tellement plus jeune, n'avaient jamais connu avec Alec. Elle leur enviait parfois leur osmose mais Alec avait commencé à la traiter comme son égal, et baissait sa garde avec elle alors elle leur laissait profiter de leur bulle.

Malgré tout, le blond était beaucoup plus en phase avec les sentiments du brun et s'il s'inquiétait – et pire, y réfléchissait au lieu de simplement agir – c'est qu'elle devait avoir raté quelque chose. Elle avait même cette impression depuis la veille quand Alec avait voulu inviter des amis pour le soutenir. Sur le moment, elle s'était dit que Jace avait finalement réussi à le convaincre d'accepter de l'aide mais en y repensant ? Cela ne tenait pas debout.

« Ok, explique » ordonna-t-elle à son frère.

Elle ferait confiance à l'instinct du blond et s'il le fallait, irait remuer son frangin. Pas possible d'être la seule doté d'un minimum de jugeote dans cette famille !

« Je crois qu'il va vraiment pas bien.

\- Il s'est fait agressé par son père, remarqua Izzy. N'importe qui réagirait mal. Il est fort, il s'en remettra avec notre aide.

\- C'est ça le truc, ça fait quelques semaines au moins qu'il me donne cette impression. Tu vois la façon dont il s'est plongé dans ses études ? Alors qu'il voulait même pas aller à la fac !

\- Les gens changent, Jace, le calma Izzy en le guidant pour qu'il s'assoit. Il a vécu pendant plus d'un an loin de nous, vécu sa vie et réévalué ses priorités.

\- Et tu trouves pas ça bizarre ? Il part, reviens et soudainement il ait ce que Robert attend de lui alors qu'il aurait pu rester à l'autre bout du pays et faire sa vie ?

\- Ca a été une année difficile. Tu vas lui en vouloir alors qu'il voulait peut-être juste faire en sorte d'être près de nous après ce qui est arrivé à Max ? »

C'était un coup bas de la part de la brune d'utiliser la mort de leur petit frère, mais la logique de Jace ne tenait pas. Alec avait toujours été un grand frère attentionné, il ne les aurait jamais laissé après un tel événement. Alors oui, il avait voulu gouter la vie en solitaire et avait mis du temps à revenir après avoir entendu la nouvelle, mais c'était probablement pour panser ses blessures en privé.

Mais ce que Jace lui dit ensuite la secoua profondément.

« Il n'a pris son année sabbatique qu'après la mort de Max. Et rien au monde n'aurait pu l'empêcher d'assister à l'enterrement et nous épauler, Iz. Il s'est passé quelque chose, et c'est ce qui a causé l'explosion dans le restau. »

Bouche bée, la brune ne pouvait que regarder fixement le blond qui essayait de mettre en place toutes les pièces du puzzle alors qu'elle peinait à comprendre comment ces deux « détails » avaient pu lui échapper.

« Robert avait envoyé Alec chez des parents éloignés pour un stage tu te rappelles ? On a pris nos vacances là-bas exceptionnellement, mais Max est mort et on a du rentrer en catastrophe.

\- Je me rappelle des vacances, mais pourquoi personne ne m'a dit qu'Alec faisait un stage ? interrogea Izzy en s'asseyant à ses côtés. J'ai toujours cru qu'il avait finalement claqué la porte et Robert n'a jamais répondu à mes questions.

\- Je le sais parce que j'ai écouté les discussions de Robert au téléphone avec les hôtes d'Alec, avoua Jace. Mais chaque fois que j'aborde le sujet, il se ferme comme une huitre. C'est encore pire depuis la rentrée universitaire.

\- Mais il avait l'air d'apprécier son séjour ! »

Elle qui pensait bien connaitre son frère avait presque envie de pleurer. Il n'avait jamais été bien causant quand il avait des problèmes, mais elle pensait être meilleure dans l'art de déchiffrer son comportement. Jace lui sourit tristement avant de continuer à lui donner toutes les informations qu'il avait eu en fouinant un peu partout lorsqu'Izzy finissait son internat au printemps précédent. Elle l'écouta avec attention, essayant de rajouter ses propres observations quand Jace était trop impliqué pour avoir une vue d'ensemble, et surtout parce que de eux tous, c'était bien elle qui avait passé le plus de temps avec Maryse.

Mais meme s'ils arrivaient à retracer les événements, un chainon manquant les empêchait de comprendre exactement pourquoi Alec était si affecté. Frustrés au plus haut point, ils décidèrent de retourner à l'appartement du blond pour y réfléchir autour d'un bon repas.

La journée passa dans la morosité pour la plupart des jeunes gens, préoccupés par l'état d'esprit d'Alec, tandis que celui-ci essayait encore et toujours de dormir, en vain.

Plusieurs fois dans la journée, Jace et Izzy faillirent envoyer un sms pour savoir si Alec ne se sentait pas trop seul mais se retinrent de peur de le faire fuir avec leurs questions. Le brun aimait beaucoup trop la quiétude pour qu'ils ne puissent le forcer à s'ouvrir. C'était quelque chose que même Magnus avait compris, peu importe qu'il n'ait passé que peu de temps avec Alec.

C'est pour cette même raison qu'il fut surprit, en pleine nuit, lorsqu'il entendit toquer et qu'il découvrit Alexander.

Sous le choc, il ne sut pas quoi dire et les deux jeunes hommes se tinrent face à face dans le silence. Après quelques minutes, Magnus se racla la gorge pour se reprendre et fit signe à Alec de rentrer. Celui-ci semblait hésiter mais entra tout de même, probablement plus pour éviter que quiconque passant dans le couloir ne le voie et ne commence à colporter des rumeurs en voyant son teint blafard et ses vieux vêtements informes.

« Je…, commença le brun en hésitant. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'aide ? »

C'était formulé comme une question et la fin de la phrase était presque inintelligible tellement le son était étranglé mais Magnus ne le força pas à répéter. Il proposa seulement une boisson chaude ou un pot de glace au brun pour qu'ils puissent s'installer devant la télévision.

L'asiatique était heureux de voir le brun accepter d'enfin accepter de l'aide mais ses yeux rougis et sa pâleur l'inquiétaient. Ils s'avachirent tous deux devant la télévision avec leur tasse dans les mains, laissant le temps et l'opportunité au brun de se reprendre et de choisir s'il voulait ou non parler de ce qui le troublait.

Après deux épisodes d'une série quelconque qu'aucun des deux ne regardait réellement, Alec ouvrit enfin la bouche.

« C'était pas la première fois »

Magnus sursauta en entendant le ton clinique du brun et se tourna vers lui.

« Je crois que Jace y a toujours échappé parce qu'il est adopté et qu'il le traitait comme on traite un cas de charité, mais les coups physiques ont commencé il y a longtemps alors je comprends pas pourquoi cette fois devrait changer quoi que ce soit.

\- C'est ton père, intervint Magnus, il n'est pas censé te traiter comme ça.

Il n'obtint qu'un ricanement qui se transforma très vite en sanglot. Magnus vit le brun essayer d'étouffer ses sentiments et échouer sans rien pouvoir faire, conscient que le contact physique ne serait pas le bienvenu.

\- Ouais, mon père, répéta le brun amèrement, et il sembla soudainement se mettre en colère. Un père indigne alors. Parce quel père ment à ses enfants et leur dit que je pars faire un stage pour m'apprendre le métier alors qu'il m'a juste envoyé loin pour me séparer de Jace et Izzy, hein ?

Magnus resta sans voix devant le déferlement. Il comprenait sa colère mais ne savait pas comment réagir, ni quoi dire pour aider et le brun ne semblait même plus se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait, ni d'à qui il le disait puisque jamais dans son état normal il n'aurait confié le dixième de ces événement à Magnus.

\- Un « stage », répéta-t-il plusieurs fois, les guillemets et l'ironie clairs dans sa voix.

Et c'est là que Magnus comprit que quelque hose de grave s'était passé, de plus profond qu'un père qui bat son enfant prodige pour obtenir les résultats qu'il veut. Et s'il n'avait pas déjà eu sa part de moments difficiles dans la vie, il aurait vomi en entendant Alec admettre de vive voix pour la première fois ce que son père lui avait imposé.

\- Il m'a envoyé faire une putain de conversion chez un de ses amis de confiance, parce que monsieur ne voulait pas de pédé dans sa famille, avoua enfin Alec, épuisé mais malgré tout furieux, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Malgré lui, et même s'il savait que cela risquait de faire plus de mal que de bien, Magnus s'étira pour prendre Alexander dans ses bras. Comme il l'avait craint, le brun se tendit et il s'apprêta à se reculer lorsqu'il sentit deux bras passer dans son dos et s'agripper à son tee shirt comme si sa vie en dépendait. Perdant finalement le contrôle de ses émotions, Magnus sentit l'autre garçon sangloter à chaudes larmes contre lui et essaya de resserrer son étreinte pour lui signifier qu'il était là pour lui.

Au milieu des larmes, il entendit encore quelques cris et protestations contre ce que Robert lui avait fait subir et il fit de son mieux pour lui assurer que tout irait bien maintenant que Robert n'avait plus aucun pouvoir sur lui.

Après plusieurs minutes, l'épuisement gagna finalement la bataille et Alec se calma suffisamment pour tomber dans un sommeil agité. Magnus ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit-là, concoctant un plan pour faire payer à Robert ce qu'il avait fait et permettre au brun de reprendre gout à la vie.

Malgré tout, un petit sourire fier fit son chemin sur son visage en pensant au fait que le brun était venu à lui et avait fait le premier pas pour alléger son fardeau.

* * *

Donc sujets sensibles : homophobie, maltraitance d'enfant et quand je parle de conversion, je parle de thérapie de réorientation sexuelle. Ca craint, et je soutiens rien de tout ça mais Robert est un méchant dans cette histoire donc…

J'espère que vous avez malgré tout apprécié ce chapitre !


End file.
